


破苞（下）

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007





	破苞（下）

我望着他的嘴唇，他的脸离我那么近，他身体里散发的热气和香气包围着我。  
我的手慢慢从他宽大的T恤爬上去，从腰往上摸，摸到柔软的乳房，捏了一把。他轻轻的哼了一声，在我怀里扭了几下，试图挣脱我的手臂，我用胳膊把他拉回来，让他整个人贴在我身上，“在练习室就是这样扭的，对不对？”我在他耳边说着，右手揉捏着他的左胸，他不敢看我的脸，粉红色从脖子爬到脸上，一边用小手推着我的胳膊，“怎么啦，哥哥摸一摸有什么害羞的？”“我，我好累，我想休息了....”他眨巴着眼睛，没意识到他说话时小嘴已经嘟了起来，目光还是不敢望向我。我早已经没兴趣听下去，上头了一样只想把他往床上压，“你明不明白，他们对你做了什么？”我问道，他傻乎乎的摇摇头，“他们做的时候，好像很生气。”“不是的。”我松开手，从沙发上下来跪到地毯上，面朝他，“那是你不懂得怎么感受。”“我有感受，疼....”不等我说完他就反驳起我来，我握住他的手揉捏了起来，“放松，放松....让我来教你。”  
我把他平放在地毯上，我家的客厅很大，除了两张沙发以外没什么多余的家具。我拽着他宽大的裤腿往下拽，“他们是这样脱你的裤子吗？”我凑到他耳边问道，他用手捂着脸，我把他的手从脸上拿开，他一脸委屈的看着我，脸红的像个熟透的苹果，现在就羞成这样，下面的事可怎么办。我在脱他的T恤的时候，开始还用胳膊半遮半掩，后来发现捂脸和捂住胸前的两个小红点不可兼得，就索性放弃了似的，两条胳膊放在身体两边无所事事的蹭着地毯，脑袋别过去不看我的脸，我掰过他的脑袋，低头吻上他的嘴唇，舌头探进口腔，和他交缠在一起，他张着嘴巴欢迎我的侵略，两条胳膊环上我的后背，说他是荡妇不为过，给一点舒服就想要更多。我的手摸向他内裤包裹着的东西，体液早已把内裤里外浸透了，我用手揉捏着，他用鼻子发出轻微的哼哼，“哥哥看一眼好不好？”他嗯了一声，眯着眼睛看我爬到他下面，下面那块布料往旁边一扯，把粉红色的小东西解放出来。他的阴茎很漂亮，此时正微微半挺着，我握住柱身，整个含了进去，他没被这样对待过，用手臂撑起身子，一脸难以置信的表情，但随后便被强烈的快感所取代，不受控制的从嘴里发出啊啊声，我亲亲他的小宝贝，抬头看着他享受的表情，手里撸动着，他终于撑不住了，发出一声无奈的哭腔，跌在地毯上射在了我手里，弄得光滑的小肚子上都是白浊的液体，内裤和地毯上也都弄脏了。小家伙还没反应过来发生了什么，只看见这一片狼藉，眼圈都红了，嘴里念叨着 “对不起，对不起，哥哥把你的地毯弄脏了，我也不知道我会这样....怎么会这样的....”，我吻了吻他的眼睛，温柔地说 “没关系，内裤脏了我们脱掉就好了。”我伸手脱掉了他的内裤，这样我就看到了小宝贝的全貌，他的毛发并不稀疏，但很干净，我把身体压了上去，用自己的阴茎和他的摩擦起来，他又害羞的把脸别过去，不敢看我，抿着嘴唇只敢用鼻子呼吸，“你看，哥哥下面都被你搞得黏黏的。”我逗了逗他，我们俩的阴茎此时已经布满不知道是谁的体液，我起身把他翻了个，雪白的后背和臀瓣完全暴露在我眼前，看来之前那场性事并没在他身上留下痕迹。我揉捏着他柔软的屁股，掰开他的两片臀瓣，一朵隐秘的小花露了出来，我扶着阴茎在他的臀缝之间来回摩擦，让顶端的黏液布满穴口，他咬着嘴唇扭动着腰肢，“好，好热....哥哥的，好热....”。他的穴口像一张小嘴，吃进去一点点就会滑出来，一副想要又不想要的样子，没东西的时候又扭着屁股找。我扶着阴茎慢慢送进去，他咬着嘴唇皱着眉头，嘴里哼哼唧唧的，才吃了一半就哭着喊疼，“刚才做的时候不疼吗？”我问道，他扭头委屈巴巴的说 “刚才的没这么大。”，眼泪挂在眼睛周围，亮晶晶的。我没理他，按住他的腰继续往里面送，“进....不去了....”，他疼得喊出声，“乖，乖，宝贝放松，放松....”我俯下身子安慰他，温柔的吻他的后背和脖颈，他被亲的舒服了一点，我便开始缓慢抽插起来。宝贝真的太紧了，我怕抽插的力度太大，动一下都要抚摸着他的后背，他嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，开始还咬着嘴唇一脸痛苦的表情，被我插了一会就开始舒服的哼哼，脸上的小酒窝若隐若现。我觉得差不多了，把他翻过来，变成侧躺的姿势，一条腿被我压在下面，另一条跨过我的腿，放在我的腿旁边，上半身面对着我，胳膊被我固定在头两边，这样他就得看着我的眼睛。我对准穴口猛插了进去，他清脆的啊了一声，扬起脖子，我舔了舔他的喉结，下面用力抽插起来，他嘴里发出不成调的啊啊声，眼泪直往下掉，下面绞得我很紧，粗大的阴茎照顾着每一寸细腻的肉壁，好像每个地方都是敏感点一样。“舒不舒服？”“舒服....啊....舒服”，他整个人像要散架了一样，被我顶的乱晃，他太瘦了，这个做爱的姿势让他两瓣小屁股上的骨头突了出来，撞得我生疼。“还想要吗？”“要....不，不要了，我不要了....哥哥我不要了，停下吧，求你了，我受不了了....”，他的眼泪一串一串往下掉，交合处乱七八糟，我觉得他马上就要被我干坏掉了，但我管不了那么多，我太想射在他里面了，这个宝贝，这块纯洁无瑕的美玉，我想给他留下属于我的东西。他被我抽插得眼神迷离，嘴巴半张着，眼角的泪已经干了，嘴里除了啊这个音节以外发不出任何声音，我俯身咬住他的嘴唇，一声闷哼射在了他里面，滚烫的精液充满了他的甬道，包裹着我的阴茎，他呆呆的望着天花板，发出一声无力的呻吟。我在他里面呆了一会，望着他潮红的小脸，轻轻的亲了亲他的嘴唇，从里面撤了出来，他的穴口又红又肿，肠壁一股一股的往外送着我的精液。他还保持着刚才做爱的姿势，两只胳膊交叉着放在身侧，身子还时不时的痉挛。我知道这次对他太粗暴了，可我也知道，如果有下次，我也一定会对他这样。  
我从地毯上把他抱起来，他整个人像是傻掉了，把他放到浴盆里问他水温怎么样也不说话，抱着双腿呆呆的看着前面，水珠滴到长长的睫毛上，亮晶晶的。清洁的过程他始终没开口，直到我说我会跟公司提议，给他换一个经纪人，他才抬头看了看我，又转过头去看别的地方，“我没能力保护你，而且我怕这样下去，你会死在我手上。”，我对他说。“哦。”他把头别过去，看着浴室的墙壁，“那今天算什么？”，他问我。“不会再发生了。”我说完便站起身走出浴室，关上了门。  
但谁又知道以后呢。


End file.
